Rising Shadows
by SORASOYA
Summary: After the defeat of the Earl of Millenium, the Black Order thought they'd won the war. Everything changed with the rise of the new species, Azraels. Joint project with blackbloodxxx. Please R&R.
1. I: Owari no Hajimari

**Chapter 1 - Owari no Hajimari**

**Author's Note: Sky (That Reminiscent Sky) typing here! XD Kuro-chan (blackbloodxxx) will be typing later. Anyway, this is our very first collab fic together, future projects might come by. Okay, we hope you have a fun ride reading this very strange adventure of ours! We shall not keep you any longer, read on!**

**Disclaimer: If you see any possibilites of a character that is in this fic and in real life, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild. That Reminiscent Sky nor blackbloodxxx has no relationships to Katsura Hoshino nor D. Gray Man. What we are writing is purely fandom and we only hope you enjoy it. Even though we do not own D. Gray Man, I'm sure you know that we do own the plot and the OCs that appear in the fic. Thank you! XD**

* * *

The pitch-black darkness of the night loomed over him. Shadows were everywhere and the black trees looked as if they were mobbing. His outfit glimmered in the dark, and under the moonlight, his Exorcist uniform could be seen. Apparently, his Innocence was activated. A wing of feather projectiles protruded from his arm.

"Oya~ An Exorcist running away," A brown-haired figure said with a smirk on his face. His eerie ice blue eyes glowed, illuminating the dark surroundings.

"Yeah, right. I'm just waiting for a chance," The Exorcist replied, stopping in his tracks. The wing straightened as projectiles were released. A gust of smoke surrounded the area.

"Tch. Is this all you have got?" The brunette said and his weapon made clear. The Exorcist was shocked. The brunette swung his black katana down, ending everything...

In red.

* * *

"Kanda! Allen! Komui wants to see you two in the office now!" Reever said as the two were bickering in the cafeteria.

"What?" Allen asked, for he had missed out what Reever had said.

"Komui asked you and Kanda to be in the office now. I mean five seconds ago," Reever replied with a sigh.

"Tch."

* * *

They arrived at Komui's office to see the usual sight – a sleeping Komui. Now, why wasn't that surprising?

Allen sighed. The two knew very well what were the 'magic words' to say in order to make their sleeping Captain wake up.

"Lenalee's getting married," Allen whispered in Komui's ear. Within the split of a second, Komui perked up.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ALLEN WALKER!" Komui shouted.

"Anyway, Allen, Kanda, the two of you will be on a mission together with Lavi and Lenalee to Athens, Greece. There was a case of possible Innocence a few weeks back and we had dispatched an Exorcist there. However, we've lost contact with the Exorcist and his Finder a few days ago," Komui stated, his face completely work-like. It was no time to play.

"So, we're there to investigate what happened?" Allen thought aloud. Komui nodded.

"The name of the missing Exorcist is Dean Ishaloz and his Innocence is a parasite type. We don't have a picture of him, unfortunately, but he has black hair and green eyes. He has a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and his Innocence has the ability to create a single wing and use its feathers as projectiles," Komui said. Kanda and Allen nodded in unison.

"Now, off you go!"

* * *

"Ne, Nii-san, did you have to kill that Exorcist? I liked his Innocence," a boy with black spiky hair with azure blue highlights on his hair and ice blue eyes said.

"Only with such a method would we be able to capture their attention, Gabriel," The other boy said. As the moonlight was facing him, his image was shown, as the man who killed the Exorcist.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess, this can be considered as an opening curtain, right, Rei?" The black-haired boy, Gabriel, said with a smirk.

"I guess. Now, where's Ciel?" The brunette, Rei, asked. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm here." A girl with long green hair and white eyes walked into the room.

"How did your 'hunting' go?" Gabriel asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Hmm… fun? I got a new slave," Ciel said, with a grin.

"That's great!" Rei said, with an edge of sarcasm.

"You're just being sarcastic, Onii-san," Ciel commented. A chuckle was the only response.

* * *

Kanda and Allen walked out of Komui's office with a sigh.

"Missing, huh…" Allen said to himself.

"Have you heard of Azraels?" Kanda suddenly asked. That perked up Allen's attention.

"What's that? A new type of food?" Allen answered. His mouth watered at the very sound of food. A punch landed on Allen's face.

"Ow, ow!" He groaned in agony. Kanda glared at him. He looked exactly like a deranged demon, causing Allen to freak out.

"They're a new species of creatures. Similar to Akuma, but more intelligent. They have the ability to transform into humans. I suspect that they're behind this."

Allen frowned, confused.

"Akuma aren't capable of this feat, kidnapping an Exorcist and his Finder. Azraels are way more powerful."

"How did you know so much?" Allen queried.

"A few days ago, Azraels are identified by the Black Order as an official new species," Kanda stated.

"Cool!" Lavi exclaimed, as the gang boarded the carriage.

"Just shut up and move on," Kanda snorted, apparently irritated by the overly hyper Lavi.

"Spoilsport," Lavi muttered under his breath, wanting to curse at him without getting beaten up. When they were seated in the carriage, it was set to go for the borders and towards Athens. Lenalee spoke.

"What did nii-sama tell you at his office?" Lenalee asked, curious. I guess, she had not been informed of the target of the mission.

"A missing Exorcist in Greece. We're sent to investigate on the matter and report to the Black Order," Kanda replied. Allen nodded.

* * *

Two boys, one with blond slightly spiked hair and ice blue eyes, the other with chocolate brown spiked hair and hazel brown eyes with a silver tinge came around. Rei turned to them. "So what's the Black Order planning, Maya, Sebastian?" He smirked.

"Tch, nothing much."

"They've sent a group of Exorcists to investigate the murder, led by Allen Walker. They even have the likely candidate of the Heart of Innocence, saa," Maya reported emotionlessly.

"Checkmate."

A male with snow-white hair and blood red eyes threw the 'King' chess piece to the board. "You've lost, Mikoshiba." The boy called Mikoshiba groaned.

"Damn it."

Rei turned to Sebastian. "So, what are your plans about it?" He asked.

"Fight them flat. I've arranged a 'meeting' just near the border of Greece. They're due to reach here tomorrow."

Rei motioned for everyone to come forward.

"Fellow comrades, let's give the Black Order a warm welcome."

* * *

"It seems we flew over the ocean."

They rolled their eyes. "Let's go! We have to arrive at Athens before the Sun sets," Allen urged the rest, who were busy enjoying the great sights of Greece, except Kanda, of course. Lavi and Lenalee nodded reluctantly and started to leave. The group was heading towards the East.

"Komui-san mentioned that the Exorcist, Dean Ishaloz, had a parasite type Innocence with the ability to create a wing with features as projectiles, right?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded. The group walked through a street. It was bustling with people from all walks of life. Something caught Allen's eye – food.

"AAHH!!! GREEK FOOD!!!" Allen charged right into a random restaurant, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"That's the power of hunger."

Lavi and Lenalee sweat dropped. Everyone headed towards the restaurant, which Allen went in. When they stepped in, Allen was busy ordering food, almost reading out the whole menu.

"Chicken stuffed with beef stuffed with duck stuffed with turkey stuffed with goose's liver, maybe three of them and… Ah! Wine! Fifty bottle's good! And-"

Allen got punched and sent flying into outer space. It was Lavi's hammer.

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH CASH ON US, YOU KNOW?!"

He was really pissed off. The Earth's gravity pulled Allen back on planet Earth.

"Sheesh, it's only fifty bottles of wine, three chicken stuffed with beef stuffed with-" he paused. "I forgot what it's called. There are fifteen more dishes too."

"What. An. Ass!" Kanda and Lavi mumbled under their breaths. At the corner of the restaurant, sat two men and a girl.

"Ah! They there are!" She exclaimed. Gabriel tapped his foot under the table impatiently.

"Nii-san, when can we strike? I'm bored out of my wits…"

His brother smirked, glancing back.

"We'll distract them."

Rei flicked a lighter . The pale, yellow flickering flame lit up the surroundings. Rei got up from his seat and headed towards where Allen and his friends were. Ciel and Gabriel quickly left the restaurant. Rei sat down behind them. He waited quietly for them to sit down. Closing his eyes, Rei made out their positions. He aimed for Allen Walker. A blink of an eye was all it took to spark off an explosion. A burst of black flames shot out from his palms, directed at Allen Walker. As if sensing its direction, Allen dodged it unscathed. Rei quickly slipped out of the restaurant. Kanda stood up.

"It must be the Azraels."

Everyone got up from his or her seats too. Their first instinct was to find the attacker.

* * *

Rei joined Ciel and Gabriel as they walked down the street.

"They're bound to catch up anytime soon." Gabriel and Rei nodded.

"Gabby!!"

A girl with black layered rough long hair and indigo colored eyes popped out of nowhere, jumping onto Gabriel.

"Ah, you're here. We need you, Riki," Rei said. Riki nodded enthusiastically.

"Rikiii!!" Ciel jumped onto Riki, adding onto the load on Gabriel's shoulders. It was like a human mountain, Ciel on top of Riki and Riki on top of Gabriel. Rei pulled the two girls off.

"Thanks, Nii-san," Gabriel muttered.

"Let's get back to business." Rei said sternly. "Riki, I want you to battle with an Exorcist, the likely candidate of the Heart of Innocence, Lenalee Lee. Is that fine with you?"

Riki thought for a while before nodding. She looked around. "Where's she?"

Everyone sweat dropped. "She's not here yet," Rei said, resignedly.

The four moved on quickly, deeper into the crowd. They came to a stop. Just as they had planned, the Exorcists were already making their way towards them.

"Split up."

Riki and Gabriel dashed off quickly, leaving behind only Rei and Ciel.

"Move on to the chapel first, Ciel. I'll take on Allen Walker."

When the Exorcists saw that the Azraels have scattered off, they too, split up to attack. Lenalee and Kanda went after Riki and Gabriel while Lavi went after Ciel. The only ones left behind were Allen and Rei. Realizing whom his opponent was, Allen stopped dead in his tracks.

"Allen Walker…"

Allen raised his eyebrows. Allen Walker? He did not recall knowing him. A sinister smile flashed over Rei's face.

* * *

"Geez! They're taking a long time!" Riki complained with a cute pout. Gabriel nodded with a sigh. Riki grinned and kissed Gabriel on the cheek. Then, Lenalee and Kanda appeared.

"You. You're the Azraels right," Kanda asked. Gabriel grinned.

"Who else could we be?"

* * *

Ciel dashed up the stairs of the dilapidated chapel.

"How can Onii-san drag me into this mess?!" She silently cursed to herself. She glanced down from the window. She saw Lavi running into the chapel. She had to lead him to the top of the building. Inhaling, she dashed at full speed.

It was not long before she reached the top. Ciel looked around. "I thought Exorcists were clever people, apparently, they're not."

Then, Lavi slammed the door open. He was huffing and panting like a dog. "What's the problem with you? Why did you have to climb up twenty stories?" He said in between pants. Ciel stood there, with a sweat drop.

"Hey, you're supposed to fight me, you know, Exorcist."

"I HAVE A NAME, MIND YOU!" Lavi shouted.

"And, what is it?"

"Lavi. It's my 49th-"

"Ciel Iceheart. I'm sent to destroy you," she paused. "So, get ready."

Lavi arched his eyebrow. "That is, if you can defeat me."

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**Sky: That's all for Chapter One! I hope it isn't proceeding too fast. Anyway, this chapter is written by both Kuro-chan and I. The next will be by Kuro-chan. Please R&R! Also, we would like to thank Kayumi Hirai for editing it! ^^**

**Kuro-chan: This is my first try at a DGM fic, so please be easy on the reviews! Enjoy! **


	2. II: Hesitation

**Chapter 2 - Hesitation**

**Author's Note: Hello there! Sky here. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! XD After drawing lots, we've decided that Lavi will go first, followed by Kanda/Lenalee and lastly, Allen. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you see any possibilities of a character that is in this fic and in real life, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild. That Reminiscent Sky nor blackbloodxxx has no relationships to Katsura Hoshino nor D. Gray Man. What we are writing is purely fandom and we only hope you enjoy it. Even though we do not own D. Gray Man, I'm sure you know that we do own the plot and the OCs that appear in the fic. Thank you! XD**

* * *

"Tch, why not?" Ciel smirked briefly. She unsheathed a silver scythe from behind. Its' edges were smooth yet razor sharp. Just a slight scape could cause one to bleed profusely. On the middle of it, there was an emblem engraved on it, the Cross.

"Fantastic weapon you've got there," Lavi commented. Ciel rolled her eyes before stretching her arms.

"Ready?" Without the slightest hesitation, Lavi replied.

"Let's begin."

* * *

"Hi Ban."

His weapon illuminated blood red. Thrusting it upon Ciel, she dodged, jumping onto the bell.

"is that all you got?" She taunted before jumping back to the ground. When she turned around, she was surrounded by a ring of raging fire. Fiery flames glowed ominously, the heat overwhelming. Blue Dragon, She muttered. A gush of water manifested from the ground, streaming in forcefully yet, with grace. It formed the shape of a dragon. It barely took a second before the flames were gone. Ciel smirked at Lavi. The creature disappeared into her palm.

Feeling his pulse race, Lavi panted. _This was no ordinary creature, she can't be an Akuma, she doesn't look like one_, he thought to himself.

"What are you pondering about, Exorcist?" She opened her palm, this time, black, odorless acid poured out, flooding the whole area. "Take this!"

The black liquid manifested into a demon-like figure, looking at Lavi menacingly. As if aimed for Lavi's head, he extended his weapon and used it to lift himself to the church's bell. Landing with a thud, Lavi withdrewf his hammer. He knew that he would be easily defeated by Ciel if he fought her directly. Lavi's eyes darted around the area, searching for the black mass and its master. They were no where in sight. "Huh...?"

"You're bare from the back, Lavi!" She called out mockingly as she summoned her creature, as it launched a full-scale attack against him. Lavi turned around, shocked momentarily from Ciel's surprise attack. His muscles tensed, but was quick enough to dodge the acid. His heartbeat increased rapidly as he dodged each blow delivered by Ciel. _Damn, where's her weak spot? With all these new tricks up her sleeve, I might never be able to defeat her that easily_, he thought to himself. Barely escaping another fatal blow by the creature, Lavi closed his eyes and calmed himself down for a second. When he opened his eyes, he decided to attack her from where she released her power. It was a risk for him to take.

"Gouka Kaijin."

Red, fiery flames shot out from the ground, taking the form of a dragon as it aimed for Ciel at full speed. For the first time, Ciel's eyes widened in surprised by his sudden attack. A little too late to react, Ciel's left arm was burned in an attempt to dodge it. She winced in agony. It was the arm where the seal was, making it a lot more painful. Ciel became indignant.

"How dare you injure my left arm!"

Ciel's face flushed with anger as she withdrew the black creature. Her arm was badly scorched, now, slightly limp. Ciel steadied herself, ready to fight back. The dragon-like flames changed its direction abruptly, heading towards Ciel. The fire swallowed Ciel in it, burning every part of her. Burning sensations engulfed her as she shrieked in pain. Lavi smiled to himself, for he knew that he had already won the battle. Soon, the shrieks of agony ceased. Lavi looked up at the charcoal-black corpse in the fire. He knew that she had already been defeated. "That's for your boasting."

Lavi withdrew the flames as the body landed on the floor with a loud thud. Ciel's body lay stiff and lifeless. He ruffled his hair with satisfaction as he was about to leave. "That was pretty easy," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Lavi heard a clanging noise from behind. He turned around to see a burnt Ciel standing up, her scythe held firmly in her hand.

"Lavi... Did you really think you can defeat me that easily...?" She spoke.

* * *

"Lavi..." She trailed off.

His eyes widened with horror. Lavi could feel his hands tremble a little with fear. "W-Why are you still alive?" Lavi demanded.

Ciel's burnt face cracked a little as a sinister smile broke across her face. "Useless Exorcists can't be measured upon us. We are invincible," Ciel told him.

Ciel's burnt skin broke and fell to the ground, revealing the human-like Ciel. Her face was not the slightest burnt at all. Seeing the shocked look Lavi wore, she chuckled. "But, perhaps you aren't one. To get me injured isn't the least possible, at all."

She slipped the blade of her scythe against Lavi's neck. He stood still, not wanting to get his throat slit in this precarious situation. "Who are you?"

Ciel giggled. "Ah, I haven't fully introduced myself yet, Sir Lavi." She paused. "I am an Azrael."

_This was the creature that Yu mentioned earlier, no wonder she did not carry the Akuma aura around her_, Lavi thought.

"Aw, you're so cute when you frown like that!" Ciel exclaimed as she jumped up and down excitedly. Lavi sweat dropped. What's that supposed to mean?!

As the blade of Ciel's scythe moved along, it could injure Lavi anytime. After Ciel composed herself, she smiled to him. With a swift slash, Ciel cut open Lavi's raw flesh with the blades as blood oozed out, staining his Exorcist uniform red. As she was about to sink the blade in any further, Lavi, using his hammer, blocked her scythe. The open wound made Lavi's neck feel sore. "One minute's she's joking, the other she's dead serious, how unpredictable," Lavi mumbled to himself.

Ciel raised her scythe, attempting to slash Lavi, but he managed to block her attack in time. As the two exchanged blows and attacks, none of them gave way, each more intense. As Lavi was about to strike Ciel, she dodged his blow, jumping on the edge of the chapel and then onto the bell. Lavi pursued. When he finally landed on the ground behind the bell, he paused. Ciel was no where in sight - again. "Where's the Azrael girl?" He asked out loud.

Ciel appeared from behind him. "Hey! I have a name! It's Ciel! Excuse me, do I have to remind you twice?" She replied, apparently annoyed. Lavi turned around.

"There you are. Will you please stop playing Hide and Seek?"

Ciel shook her head. "Nah. It's fun! Let's do it all over again!"

Lavi was surprised at how dumb this girl was. Ciel frowned briefly. She raised her scythe in attempt to slash Lavi but to no avail as Lavi dodged it swiftly, striking a blow onto her. Ciel was slammed hard against the wall. Picking herself up quickly, Ciel got into a defense pose, readying herself from Lavi's attacks. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth as her frowns dissolved into an ominous grin. Ice blades manifested from her hands as each blade darted through the air, pinning Lavi onto the ground.

"Extend! Extend! Extend!" Lavi's hammer extended as he whacked Ciel hard on her head, resulting in a huge purple bump.

"Owwie..." She pouted exasperatedly. "I hate you, Lavi."

Ciel folded her arms. "Petty little girl," Lavi commented with a sigh.

"I don't like, don't like, don't like, don't like, don't like you annymorrreee..." Amidst Ciel's whining, Lavi melted the ice blades from his arms. He stood up.

"So, do you want to fight or not?!" Ciel nodded enthusiastically, her hand clutching at another ice blade. She darted behind Lavi as she placed the sharp blade at the tip of his neck.

"Heheh, don't you dare move. Trust me that I'll stick this deep down into your throat. Quick and painless." Sweat trickled down Lavi's head as he took a small step back cautiously, not wanting to get hurt. She'd no longer sounded like the idiotic Ciel he first met, she sounded menacing. Her hands wavered as she tried to steady them against his neck.

Ciel knew she could not bear to kill this Exorcist, even if Rei ordered her to. Lavi could sense her predicament as a tear fell on his shoulder. Was this Azrael crying? Tears streamed down her face as she stifled her sobbing. Ciel had to carry out her job, still.

"I... really hate you..." She muttered into Lavi's ear as she knocked him out. His shocked eyes disappeared as his eyelids fell, his limp body falling onto the cold, hard ground. Ciel withdrew her weapon as she wiped away her tears from her eyes. She jumped over his body and left for the door. Ciel stole a last glance of Lavi before she turned her back.

* * *

**Sky: DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! XD Somehow, I feel sad for Ciel... Just a piece of information, Azrael is the Islamic Angel of Death, therefore, the name of the species. They're similar to the Noah, but, they aren't human. Azraels are also given several inhuman abilities, some are displayed in this battle of Ciel and Lavi's. Feel free to guess! If you guess correctly, you get a cookie :D**

**Kuro-chan: ...**


	3. III: Inazuma to Kaze

**Chapter 3 - Inazuma to Kaze**

**Author's Note: Sky typing here. Wait, I will always be here. You're looking at a hopeful minimal of 2k words per chapter, therefore, please enjoy! ;p I guess I shouldn't delay you any further, therefore, please read on!**

**Disclaimer: If you see any possibilites of a character that is in this fic and in real life, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild. That Reminiscent Sky nor blackbloodxxx has no relationships to Katsura Hoshino nor D. Gray Man. What we are writing is purely fandom and we only hope you enjoy it. Even though we do not own D. Gray Man, I'm sure you know that we do own the plot and the OCs that appear in the fic. Too, we do not own the question corner, "Azrael Die-and-Ask Question Corner". ^^ We're just using an idea appearing in many, many, many, many fics. Thank you! XD**

**Warning: Slight Lenalee abuse. OCxOC.**

* * *

The swift wind blew past the figures. "Hey! Let's do something different. Let's give each other a formal introduction! I'm Kirisaki Riki. Riki's my name," Riki said with a bright grin which threatened to repel anyone stupid enough to near.

"And my name's Gabriel Iceheart. A heart made of ice, how fitting the surname is, don't you think so too?" Gabriel smirked. Riki glared at Gabriel.

"Right… If I remember correctly, when you confessed to me, you said that your heart melted for me," Riki stated, crossing her arms. Kanda and Lenalee stared at them. Gabriel sighed before walking to hug Riki.

"Happy now?" Gabriel shifted his gaze to look at the Exorcists. "Don't you think it's your turn to introduce yourself? After all, we have done ours."

Lenalee hesitated for a while before answering. "I'm Lenalee Lee and this is Kanda."

Riki gave a slight pout. She muttered," Aww… Your name isn't Ponytail…"

"Ponytail…?!" Kanda gritted his teeth, a tick mark appearing on his head. Gabriel stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, let us begin!" Gabriel said, unsheathing his katana from his back. Riki took out a wakizashi out of her jacket while the Exorcists activated their Innocence.

"Innocence, Activate!"

* * *

Riki licked her lips excitedly. Gabriel's katana glowed a shade of azure blue. Kanda gripped his katana tightly while Lenalee simply got into a fighting stance.

"Inazuma," Riki murmured as a streak of pink lightning emanated from her right palm. Kanda jumped out to defend against Riki's attack. Riki smiled.

"I guess Inazuma was a little too we-" Lenalee interrupted Gabriel before he could complete his sentence. Her left foot was just a few inches away from his face before he defended himself with his katana. Gabriel sneered. "Exorcist, didn't your parents teach you not to interrupt when someone is talking?"

Riki leered as she once again, activated the same ability. However, this time, there were more strikes. The strikes fell like a horizontal rain. Kanda easily avoided getting hit by her lightning through Mugen while Lenalee jumped. As Lenalee was jumping, Riki suddenly appeared behind her and slashed her arm vertically. She licked some of the blood off her weapon. Gabriel sighed and proceeded to attack Kanda upon seeing the scene.

"I'd better do my job. I wouldn't want nii-san to come after me with a chopper in his hand," Gabriel muttered to himself. Kanda arched an eyebrow. He clutched his katana before moving on to attack Gabriel. Gabriel instinctively used his katana to defend. As their blades made incessant contact, a gust of wind surrounded Gabriel's katana's scabbard.

"Kaze," Gabriel murmured with a slight smirk. Kanda jumped back.

"Kaichu: Ichigen." The two different attacks clashed and a swirl of smoke surrounded. Gabriel grinned excitedly.

"Oh yeah, it's getting fun now."

* * *

Lenalee grabbed onto her arm that was bleeding profusely. Her back was arched for Riki had impaled her with a kick just a few moments ago. As she shifted her head up to look at Riki, she noticed a change in her eyes. Riki's eyes were originally filled with life before she licked her blood but now, her eyes were blank, devoid of any emotions. No, it was not Riki trying to shield her emotions from being detected.

"I had high expectations for you, Exorcist," Riki said emotionlessly as she summoned her buddy, a pink lightning bolt.

Lenalee jumped, gracefully dodging the ability. She thought, _Why? Her eyes were filled with life just a while ago... But now, it's blank..._

_Hah. I thought you might think so, _Gabriel's voice vociferated in her head. She turned to look at Gabriel who was relentlessly clashing swords with Kanda. _I guess you're surprised, huh. Riki turns heartless, emotionless once our inner instinct __has been awakened. The perfect word to describe Riki now would be, "ningyo". _

_Inner instinct...? _Lenalee waited for an answer only to get none. Riki smirked as she attempted to slash Lenalee on her arm again. Luckily, Lenalee managed to dodge it and kick her face.

Within an instant, a demonic aura formed around Riki. "You shall pay for hitting my face."

Lenalee stopped in her tracks. The aura that the black-haired girl had created caused Lenalee's spine to crawl with nothing but fear.

"Inazuma Uta."

* * *

"Hey, when are you going to be serious? It's _boring_, you know?" Gabriel commented with a laidback grin. Kanda gritted his teeth.

"Urusai," Kanda seethed.

"Kaze." Kanda defended most of the wind blades that were directed towards him. The rest hit him square on his right arm.

A pink rune formed on Riki's left palm before it blasted continuous bolts of lightning. Each were directed at the Exorcist as Riki gave a sinister laugh. Most of the bolts hit Lenalee, as she tried to evade each and every one of them.

_What's with this power? _Lenalee thought as she swiftly attempted to dodge all of the bolts. She screamed as one of the bolts hit her. It felt like real lightning in a thunderstorm, it was far from artificial. Blood spluttered out of her mouth as her consciousness failed her.

Riki licked her lips. "Is that all you have, Exorcist? Especially when you're a candidate of the Heart of Innocence..." She kicked the limp body.

* * *

"How's our power?" Gabriel asked. Kanda gritted his teeth, noticing the fallen Lenalee. Riki walked next to Gabriel, her indigo-colored orbs still devoid of any emotion. He kissed her gently on the lips. Within an instance, she reverted back to her usual idiotic self.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked innocently. Gabriel pointed to the unconscious Lenalee. Riki understood immediately. She beamed.

"So, my battle's done, huh. I'll wait for you before going to report to Rei-kun!" She jumped onto a half-destroyed pillar. She sat down after patting it free of dust. Then, Riki started cheering for Gabriel like a mad fan in a football match. Gabriel grinned.

Before Gabriel could summon "Kaze" again, Kanda took the first move. "Kaichu: Ichigen!"

Gabriel sighed before blocking all the hellish insects off with his wind. "Let me tell you something. The reason why I can control wind and why Riki can control lightning is that we are Azraels. Each Azrael is blessed, well, not exactly blessed, with a special ability. A special ability can be anything, like nii-san's fire and Ciel's water. Of course, we too, being creatures blessed with special powers, have other abilities that humans do not have."

Gabriel smirked. He paused in front of Kanda, before holding onto his katana. His hand cackled as it came in contact with the katana. He directed it to his arm, before slashing it. Blood spewed out instantly as the katana made a long, deep cut. Kanda turned to look at Riki to see her smiling and kicking her legs to and fro excitedly. _How could she remain so calm in such a situation?!_ He thought.

"I hope you do not think that I'm unable to battle," Gabriel's voice suddenly rang. Kanda turned to look at the man standing in front of him. His cut had disappeared into thin air, it appeared as if Kanda had not struck him at all. "Of course, we are giving the power of instant healing."

* * *

Kanda was shocked, no doubt, but he kept it sealed under his cool facade. Gabriel smirked. He knew what the swordsman was thinking, for it was written all over his face. Gabriel stated, "Well, let's end this now. It's getting a little too draggy for my tastes."

Kanda didn't reply as he gritted his teeth. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they say silence means yes."

Gabriel sheathed his katana, causing Kanda to be slightly taken aback. Gabriel smirked, "Tatsumaki."

A small blue colored tornado formed on Gabriel's right palm. He released it, throwing his palm like how a pitcher would throw a baseball. The tornado got larger and larger until it eventually engulfed Kanda. With a delighted smirk, Gabriel snapped his fingers. Kanda fell onto the floor, his vision black with various cuts scattered across his body.

Riki jumped down from the half-destroyed pillar. She skipped towards Gabriel with a smile. Gabriel took hold of her hand as they left the building to report to Rei.

* * *

**The Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!**

"Hello everybody!" Riki exclaimed excitedly as the lightings shone on her and her partner, Gabriel. She grinned as Gabriel took the mike away from her hand.

"Welcome to the first episode of the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner! We're your hosts, the Azraels," Gabriel continued with a grin. "Anyway, feel free to ask any questions regarding the fic or the Azraels themselves! Like who does Ciel like..."

"SHUT UP, ONII-SAN!" A tick mark appeared on Ciel's head as she gave a slight blush. Rei appeared out of nowhere, grinning like a mutt.

"Well," Rei said, picking up a white piece of paper from the floor. "We have one question today. Clap for us, please."

No response. Rei sighed. "Never mind. Anyway, the question is: Does Ciel like Lavi or something? Hmmm.. How about getting Ciel herself to answer?"

Ciel flushed red once again as Riki and Gabriel grinned. "Come on, Ciel-chan!" Riki said.

"Uh... Eh... See you later!" Ciel stammered as she disappeared into thin air.

"I guess Ciel doesn't want to answer the question," Gabriel stated. "Anyway, please send in your questions along with your reviews! Also, if you want a penalty if the author-sama or Azraels do not answer your question, feel free to state it to."

"We'll be of service if you would like us to torture them," Rei said with a smile. "Since we have no more questions, see you on the next episode of this utterly random the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!"

* * *

**Kaze - Wind**

**Inazuma - Lightning**

**Inazuma Uta - Lightning Song**

**Tatsumaki - Tornado**

**Urusai - Shut up**

**Sky: Yosh! That's my first attempt on a chapter filled with nothing but a fight scene. That's one fight scene down. The next will be Allen VS Rei, which will, too, be written by me. Hopefully, the plot bunnies will start to return to me and I can hurry up and write the next. XD Please R&R! The "Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner" idea is copyrighted to both Noah Gabriel and Neptune-WiNgZ, Noah Corner and Runaway Homeroom respectively. **

**Kuro-chan: Wow. I liked the abuse though ._.**


	4. IV: Genesis

**Chapter 3 - Genesis**

**Author's Note: Hello there! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of Allen VS Rei, written by me again. The next would most probably be written by Kuro-chan or the two of us. I'm not sure myself. *rubs the back of head* Anyway, not wanting to give any spoilers, please move on and review at the end of the chapter! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: If you see any possibilities of a character that is in this fic and in real life, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild. That Reminiscent Sky nor blackbloodxxx has no relationships to Katsura Hoshino nor D. Gray Man. What we are writing is purely fandom and we only hope you enjoy it. Even though we do not own D. Gray Man, I'm sure you know that we do own the plot and the OCs that appear in the fic. Thank you! XD**

* * *

Rei leered as he unsheathed his black colored katana. Allen bit his lower lip. He had absolutely no idea who the man standing in front of him was and yet, the man was sure of his identity.

"Who are you?" Allen demanded after activating Crown Clown. Rei smiled, twirling his katana to and fro.

"Well... You don't need to know who am I yet. If you pass the test I'm about to give you, I might, though. As of currently, you only need to know that I'm an Azrael and your enemy," Rei responded. A black flame manifested from his other palm, that was not holding onto his katana. Allen's eyes widened as Rei ran his hand, that was literally on fire, against his black sword. His katana ran ablaze with black fire. Rei swung his flaming sword in an attempt to hit Allen. However, Allen manage to block his attack.

"Cross Grave!"

"Not bad, not bad," Rei commented with a slight smirk. He inserted more force onto the shield that was blocking Allen from his katana. The shield was being pushed back. The flame grew as words on Rei's mouth. "Crossfire."

* * *

Allen's eyes widened with surprise as his shield was destroyed. He jumped back, barely dodging the direct blow. Smoke ensued. As the smoke slowly dissolved, Allen darted his eyes in search of his enemy. Rei was nowhere in sight. Feeling somebody behind him, Allen turned back to find nobody. _Huh...? I'm sure I felt somebody behind me_, he thought.

"Your back is wide open, Walker," Rei's voice vociferated. Allen turned to the direction of the sound - behind him. Rei's katana was sheathed, his palm on Allen's head. He tightly grasped it, pushing his head hard onto the ground. Allen's skull would have dealt some serious damage if he did not activate Cross Grave again on time. Blood dripped from Allen's forehead and the corner of his lips. He wiped it away as Rei sighed.

"Why won't you die, Allen Walker?" Rei asked with a hint of exasperation. Allen arched his right eyebrow. No, according to his memory, he could not recall fighting Rei. So, why did Rei sound like he had fought or saw Allen fighting before? "Even one of those jerks, the Noah, Joyd, could not kill you."

Allen's eyes read nothing but shock. Why did his enemy know about his previous nemesis?! Unless, Rei had once come into contact with the Noah Family.

"It's no time to think about other things that fighting me, Walker," Rei stated. "Unless you want to die."

"Like I would want to die!" Allen snapped, swinging his claw down at Rei. A grin crept onto Rei's face as he caught Allen's claw with his bare hand. The hand cackled with electricity. "What...?"

* * *

A flame manifested on Rei's other palm once again. This time, the flame was directed to Allen's cheek. The fire hit before before Rei punched Allen in the stomach. Allen spat out blood as he was flung onto the air. Rei grabbed his collar before throwing him towards a building. Allen crashed through two buildings before he smashed onto the ground. Allen gritted his teeth as he activated his sword.

"You're finally getting serious, huh, Walker," Rei commented as Allen swung his sword in an attempt to hit Rei. Rei dodged it instinctively, unsheathing his katana. He brought out his katana. The two blades made incessant contact with each other. Rei gave a slight sneer. "Crossfire."

Rei's sword was set ablaze as Rei disappeared and re-appeared behind Allen. He tried to slash Allen but Allen managed to jump back and ready himself in a defense position, once again. Allen needed to think of a way to defeat Rei, if not, his life would really be as good as over.

"Have you thought of something to defeat me, Walker?" Rei suddenly asked with a sly grin. Allen's eyes widened once again. How did he know what he was thinking? "Heh. That will be a secret," Rei added.

"Death Ball!"

An explosion ensued as Rei failed to dodge the attack, resulting in a direct hit. Allen grinned. "Serves you right. You finally got injured," Allen said in between pants.

Rei smirked. "You're almost right."

Rei's skin started to crack before it broke into millions and millions of pieces. Beneath the broken skin was the human looking Rei, looking like as if he was never injured. Shock was written all over the Exorcist's face as Rei sheathed his katana. "I think it's time to end this. It's getting way to draggy."

"Jigoku Hono'o."

* * *

Flames erupted from the ground as they engulfed Allen whole. Rei smirked as he started to walk away from the scene. "Meh, that Exorcist was weak. Why did I want to fight him in the first place... I wonder..." Rei trailed off.

"Wait." Allen's voice suddenly rang in the air. Rei turned back, feeling slightly inquisitive. Allen was barely standing up as he wiped blood off his mouth. "Crown Belt!"

A white ribbon caught Rei's left wrist as Rei smiled. "I guess you aren't too weak, after all," Rei commented.

"Tch." Allen pulled the ribbon towards him as a black flame manifested on Rei's hand once again. Allen's right hand was back to his claw as he activated another ability. "Edge End!"

Rei formed a shield made of fire in between him and the impending Edge End. Allen gritted his teeth, knowing that his attack had not worked against his enemy. Suddenly, Rei chuckled. "You've done well in entertaining me so far. I'll give you a prize. You wanted my name, didn't you, Walker? I will tell you my name now. My name is Rei Iceheart and you better hope you never hear it again."

The black flame on Rei's hand grew to form a flaming black phoenix. Heat radiated out from Rei as he melted the ribbon linking Rei to Allen. The black beast roared before it turned to attack Allen, following him as he ran. _What's with the phoenix?! _Allen thought.

"Meet my pet, Abbadon," Rei announced as the phoenix blew out black flames in Allen's direction. Allen bit his lower lip, activating Cross Grave. Abbadon roared once again as it engulfed Allen whose Cross Grave was deemed futile. Allen screamed in agony as he felt like as if he was inside an oven, which was on full blast.

"Good night, Walker."

* * *

The walls were lined in intrinsic, exquisite designs. Riki ran her hand against one of the many designs displayed perfectly and beautifully on the wall. She smiled gently to herself. Gabriel turned to look at Rei, who was positioned next to him. As Gabriel's gaze shifted to look at Rei, Rei understood. He lit up the unlit candle, causing the room to brighten.

"Thanks Rei," Gabriel murmured. Then, Ciel walked into the room, her face slightly stained with tears.

"Why didn't you finish him off, Ciel?" Rei questioned. Ciel didn't reply as Rei frowned. "You what?!"

"I'm sorry, Rei," Ciel murmured, as she ran out of the room. Gabriel gave out a soft sigh. Riki looked at him, curious to know what had just happened. Gabriel looked at Rei before he whispered what had happened into Riki's ear. Upon hearing that, slight shock ran over Riki's doll-like face. She took a deep breath, exhaling and controlled her emotions.

Rei shook his head, unapprovingly. "Ciel will not injure that Exorcist guy, no matter what happens, I guess."

Gabriel nodded as three new figures walked into the room. Their footsteps were barely audible, unless one had strained their ears to listen to everything in the surroundings. Riki's eyes lightened a little at their presence.

"You called for us, Rei?" One of the trio asked, the voice feminine. Rei rested his chin on his hand as he nodded. As the lady removed her hood, chocolate-brown shoulder length hair and unique black eyes could be seen. Her black eyes had an unusual silver lining. The two males behind her, too, removed their hoods. One of the male had black hair with crimson red orbs while the other had dark oak spiky hair with scarlet, blood red eyes.

"Ha Yumi." The girl broke a slight smile. "Aaron Zeinbroughz." The black-haired male nodded. "Kain Selveden." Kaiin nodded.

Rei smirked as Gabriel pulled Riki for a sudden hug. "It's time to give our Exorcist friends a surprise, Yumi, Aaron, Kain."

* * *

**The Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner**

"Welcome to another episode of your favourite Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!" Rei stated with a smile. Gabriel and Riki, who were beside him, smiled gently along with him.

"Apparently, Ciel-chan is still hiding after that question asked on the previous episode," Riki said with a slight pout. "Anyway, onto the bright side of things, the questions! We'll answer them right now!"

"Firstly," Riki blushed as she read the paper. Gabriel raised an eyebrow before he took the paper from Riki. He too, blushed. Rei arched his left eyebrow, what was with the two people next to him? He took the paper from Gabriel.

"Allen x Rei gonna be one of the pairings?" Rei read out loud as he too, blushed slightly. "What the *censor*! Me and that pathetic brat? No way! GAB, NEXT QUESTION!"

"O... Okay... It's a first seeing nii-san so flustered... Next, asked by too, _Kayumi Hirai,_ Are there going to be any pairings included in this fanfic?" Gabriel said, reading out from the tiny piece of paper in his hands.

A black-haired girl with the same black eyes popped out of nowhere. "Ahem! Yours truly, Sky, will be the one to answer this question. Meanwhile..." Sky shifted her gaze to look at the three Azraels. "The three of you... SHOO!"

The trio sighed as they disappeared into thin air. Sky grinned to herself. "Now, that's better. Okay, well, the pairings have been briefly decided. As of currently, four have been decided. AllenxLenalee, CielxLavi, RikixGabriel (which is really obvious) and another pairing which characters have yet to be introduced. However, if you'd really like to know, feel free to PM me. I'll be most happy to answer. Hey, the three of you, you can return now."

The trio reappeared upon hearing Sky's words. "The question has been answered?" Riki asked before Sky nodded.

"Authoress-san, please hang on for a moment before leaving. The next question needs you to be present," Gabriel stated as he read the final question. Sky shrugged her shoulders before nodding. "What is Sky's favourite character and why?"

"Ahem, Hirai-tan, you mean who, right?" Sky said. "Anyway, the three of you, shoo! I don't want to go home with bruises!"

The trio sighed once again as they disappeared. Sky clapped her hands. "Good. Well, my favourite character would be erm... I can't decide between the two! Okay, I just got permission from Hirai-tan to have two. The two will be Ciel and Gabriel. Gabriel is just... well, the swordsmen I created and he's just so sweet to Riki! Not that I hate Riki, but she's fine by me. As for Ciel... It's just so heartrending! Her relationship with Lavi! It's a typical fan girl's love! Falling in love with the enemy, I really want Ciel to end up with Lavi, now!"

Gabriel grinned as the trio returned. "So, I'm Authoress-san's favourite character?"

"Yeah, sort of. It's tie between you and Ciel, followed by Riki!" Sky replied, beaming. Rei scowled.

"What about me?" Rei demanded. Sky grinned.

"Hmmm... After Riki, perhaps," Sky responded. "Okay, as we have no more questions, guys, it's time to end the episode of the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!"

"Awww..." Riki pouted. "Anyway, since we have no more questions, see you on the next episode of this utterly random the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!"

* * *

**Sky: I'm feeling really sadistic right now, for some unknown reason. Let's welcome the three new people that have made their debut in this chapter. Just giving a spoiler, new characters will be introduced in the next chapter. ^^ Anyway, the next chapter will be Kuro-chan's turn to carry on with the baton race, it has been decided. So, ta-ta for now and I will see you on the next chapter. You better prepare a question, ok, or you don't get your cookie ;p **

**Kuro-chan: Since Sky have been the one who have been saying, "R&R" for the past three chapters, I'll be the one to say it this time. Well, please R&R! XD**


	5. V: Archangel of Death

**Chapter 5 - Archangel of Death**

**Author's Note: Kuro-chan refused to write the chapter. Hate her. **

**Disclaimer: If you see any possibilities of a character that is in this fic and in real life, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild. That Reminiscent Sky nor blackbloodxxx has no relationships to Katsura Hoshino nor D. Gray Man. What we are writing is purely fandom and we only hope you enjoy it. Even though we do not own D. Gray Man, I'm sure you know that we do own the plot and the OCs that appear in the fic. Thank you! XD

* * *

**

_It was dark. Very dark. _

_The darkness was unrelieved. Blinding him more than his very own sight, it wiped away all of his senses. He thought he had been gasping for breath, flailing around, in search for his senses. Be it his sight, his hearing, anything, that could help him regain his hold on reality. But he could not feel anything except nothingness. The cocoon of darkness and the rapid speed of his heart were all that he knew. _

_Was he near death? He shook that thought away. He still had to get up, defeat that guy. That very guy who slammed his head into the ground without breaking a sweat. That very guy who destroyed his consciousness with such speed. That very guy who was not mortal. _

_His senses returned to him slowly. But yet, he was thankful. At least, he was absolutely sure of one thing - he was still breathing, still alive. Bit by bit, he began to hear more than what he deemed were his own thoughts. He heard voices around him and a very familiar shrill sound. A familiar voice rang by his ears as his mind began to distinguish what the words were._

_A l l e n - k u n..._

Immediately, Allen shot up in his bed, surrounding him were the members of the Black Order. Seeing the drill that Komui was holding on to, he did not feel the least afraid or scared. Warmth overflowed in his body, as he knew that he was back home. He could hear the hushed voices of those around him, coming from the Chemistry Group members mainly, but what he wanted most at the very moment was to see the owner of the voice who whispered words that woke him up.

Allen turned to his right, to see the familiar face. The purple orbs that were looking right into his own, the very eyes that he knew could see through his soul. It belonged to that of a fellow comrade, Lenalee Lee. He saw Lenalee more important than a mere comrade, but, he knew that with the girl's older brother, they could not push the relationship further.

It was then, a loud voice broke his string of thoughts. "ALLEN WALKER, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LOOKING AT?"

He turned to the source of the voice, a sweatdrop falling onto his forehead. "N-N-N-Nobody, Komui-san..." He muttered incoherently as he waved his hands in the air.

Komui smirked. "I don't think so, Allen Walker..."

Allen sighed as he felt fatique slowly returning to him, despite his many hours of sleep. "Act as you deem, Komui-san..." He turned to look at Lenalee, asking if she was alright.

Lenalee nodded, tears welling up in her violet eyes. Seeing that Allen was alright put her mind at ease, as she decided to leave the room, in search of Lavi, for the answers she wanted to know.

* * *

The red-haired man was confused. He too, was human, and felt confusion before, however, his previous experiences were nothing like what he was feeling. With a exasperated sigh, he leaned back on the oak chair he was sitting on. Lavi knew that his enemy, Ciel Iceheart, or he would rather refer to as Ciel, should have killed him. But, her hesitation made his mind go fuzzy with many, many thoughts. He had felt a strange attraction to the latter, like as if love at first sight.

His eyes widened at the thought he had thought that very moment. Immediately, he shook that thought away. It was wrong to like Ciel. Especially when Ciel was an enemy and when his position came into his mind. Bookman.

With another sigh, Lavi covered the back of his head with his two palms. He knew what the attraction to Ciel was, however, he could not admit it. Denial was the only option. His eyes shifted to the direction of the door as he felt someone entering the library. Lavi's hands slowly moved towards his hammer, in preparation for an enemy. As the figure stepped in, Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's you, Lenalee. Is there anything wrong?" Lavi asked with a slight smile. He, himself, was not sure if his smile was real... Or fake. He only knew that it was all he could do to bring a smile upon his comrade's face while he was still an Exorcist of the Black Order. Lenalee closed the door before leaning against it.

"Lavi... What exactly are Azraels...?" Lavi paused for a moment before answering. He had known that Lenalee would come for answers to her questions, however, he wasn't sure of the information he had in his hands. Lenalee walked towards Lavi, slowly. "It's okay, Lavi. It doesn't matter if the information is real... Or fake..." Lenalee continued.

Lavi nodded, hesitating for a moment. "Azrael... Is also known as the Islamic Archangel of Death. Based on what Yu has stated, each Azrael is blessed, well, not exactly blessed, with a special ability. A special ability can be anything, like fire and water. Azrael, being creatures blessed with special powers, have other abilities that humans do not have." He glanced at Lenalee, took a deep breath before he continued. Lenalee gasped slightly.

"Special powers, such as super healing. It is still a mystery why they are resistant to Innocence. As for why they would like to attack us, it is too, a mystery," Lavi said. "That's all I know, Lenalee. I'm sorry..."

Lenalee smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, Lavi. It was better than nothing at all."

"Well, if you say so, Lenalee. I'll contact you if I have anymore information," Lavi responded as Lenalee walked towards the door. Before Lenalee opened the doorknob, she turned back and shifted her gaze to look at her red-haired friend.

"Lavi, are you alright? You seem.... Really distracted..." Lenalee murmured, concern flashing in her eyes. Lavi shook his head. He could not afford to let anyone know about his feelings for that certain person. Despite his trust for Lenalee, he just could not tell her. Lenalee lightly shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so... I'll be leaving now..."

* * *

The blue haired male, with a signature ponytail tied up, frowned. Kanda did not expect to lose the battle. His opponent, Gabriel Iceheart, defeated him like he was a tiny flea. He slammed his fist against the wooden table that was positioned in front of him. He knew he had to surpass the current three techniques he knew, in order to defeat him.

"Ugh!"

* * *

"It's time."

Yumi, the brunette with unique, coal black eyes muttered. The two figures beside her nodded, as their hoods moved along with the wind. Standing at a distance from the Black Order Organization building, they invocated their weapons. A black cross formed on the bottom of Yumi's right eye, a white whip glowed blue on Aaron's left hand while a sabre formed on Kain's right hand.

"Let's go," Aaron muttered before he was stopped by a boy with slightly spiked blond hair and ice blue eyes. His eyes were devoid of any emotion as his black clothes moved along with the cool wind.

"Stop. Rei changed his orders," he said. Kain frowned slightly. What did Rei want now? "Rei wants you to postpone the attack to tomorrow. And instead of attacking the Order itself, he wants you guys to go against two of the Exorcists, who are leaving the Order for a mission tomorrow. Here are the names."

Sebastian handed the trio some sheets of paper as Yumi frowned. "Got it, Sebastian-sama," Aaron said as his white whip returned to its sheath, along with the other weapons the trio had tooken out. Sebastian nodded coolly before shadows swallowed him up and he disappeared.

* * *

**The Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!**

Rei frowned, tapping his left foot incoherently. Riki and Gabriel sighed in unison as they looked at the empty mailbox in utter disappointment. Nevertheless, a grin crept up onto Riki's porcelain doll-like face. "Welcome to the uhmm... Second episode of the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!"

Gabriel sighed, once again. "What's the point of saying that when there are no questions, Riki?" he asked.

"Well, if you have not forgotten, we have one new host today!" Riki beamed, a little too excitedly. Sebastian walked into the room coolly as Riki ordered Gabriel and Rei to put their hands together and clap for him. Gabriel and Rei reluctantly clapped along with Riki as they sulked in their own corner.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian Skye. Pleased to meet you," Sebastian said, completely uninterested in whatever Riki was doing. Riki pouted cutely.

"Aww. Sebbyy! Don't always be so emo! Just smile! Even if it's a little," Riki pointed out only to get glared at. Gabriel noticed this and immediately went to Riki's defense.

"What do you think you're doing, Sebastian Skye?" Gabriel said, darkly. Sebastian shook his head, for Gabriel was of a higher status than he was. Rei sighed.

"Anyway, it seems that we have received two new questions while Authoress-san was writing this part. These questions are from _Kayumi Hirai_, so let's please give her a round of applause for even bothering to ask questions." Rei said, obviously bored. He turned to the trio, only to see that he had been ignored. "Since those three are to busy to answer the questions, I'll do the answering and asking. _Why is it called the Azrael Ask-and-Die question corner?_"

He stared vehemently at the paper, but it was far from a glare. "Well, why are you even asking me this question? You should ask Authoress-san, right? As Authoress-san is refusing to appear, she will only appear if the questions are directed to her personally. As for the last and final question... _What (or who) is Rei's interest?"_

Rei smirked. "Much a better question directed to us, Azrael. Although, it is directed to me instead of everyone else. What am I interested in, huh? Well, that's simple. Historicial artifacts, and some others while Authoress-san can't remember as of the current moment. Who?" He smirked once again. "That will be a secret."

"Nevertheless, we see you on the next episode of the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner and please remember to send in your questions!"

* * *

**Sky: I'm glaring vehemently mentally to Kuro-chan who left me in the lurch. D8 I have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm writing. My back is aching now after digging my brain for more, more and more plot bunnies after they'd mysteriously vanished (after writing the Rei VS Allen). I have absolutely no idea how the story is going to progress. The opening was inspired (and slightly taken from) Tempted, from the House of Night saga. Thank you for understanding that and please don't flame me if you have read the book and find it similiar. *sigh* Anyway, to the happy stuff, this is the very first chapter that I've written on my laptop! XD I just got the laptop a few weeks ago and I could not start on the chapter with no plot bunnies. Okay, I'm going to end my speech here, so, please R&R! And now, I shall run after Kuro-chan... *grabs Gabriel's katana and chases after running Kuro-chan***

**Kuro-chan: *runs***


	6. VI: Crossed Roads

**Chapter 6 - Crossed Roads**

**Author's Note: Under the weather with my plot bunnies slowly mutating into a gorilla...**

**Disclaimer: If you see any possibilites of a character that is in this fic and in real life, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild. That Reminiscent Sky nor blackbloodxxx has no relationships to Katsura Hoshino nor D. Gray Man. What we are writing is purely fandom and we only hope you enjoy it. Even though we do not own D. Gray Man, I'm sure you know that we do own the plot and the OCs that appear in the fic. Thank you! XD**

* * *

The Sun slowly rose, as the Earth rotated on its axis. The light emanating from the Sun blinded anyone foolish enough to look at the rays directly. The black-haired man in bed slowly rose from bed, rubbing his black eyes. With a strange feeling rising inside of him, he could feel something ominous on it's way towards him later that day. Looking out of the window to see a clear sky, with the Sun risen, Chaoji shook the feeling away. He knew he had to trust his instincts, but, what he was seeing definitely did not match what his heart was feeling.

Getting out of bed, Chaoji grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste before proceeding towards the washroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. While walking towards the washroom, he cited familiar faces, Lenalee and Lavi. _So, they have returned from their mission_, he thought to himself. Noticing that Allen was no where in sight, he could not help but wonder where he was. Despite, he disliking Allen for wanting to save that Noah... However, everything was in the past. Allen had defeated the Earl right in front of Chaoji's very eyes and Chaoji had no reason to hate him any longer.

Chaoji had always felt something weird, something different from Allen. He was no regular Exorcist, and that made Chaoji rise his defense against Allen. Soon, he found himself brushing his teeth, amidst his thoughts.

"Good morning, Chaoji," Lavi grinned as he entered the washroom with his toothpaste and toothbrush in hand. Chaoji would have replied if it weren't for the toothbrush stuck in his mouth. Lavi laughed heartily, for he could predict what Chaoji wanted to say. Lavi then proceeded to brush his teeth on the sink next to Chaoji's. "Oh yeah! Chaoji, Komui wants to see you in his office after you brush your teeth."

"Got it!" Chaoji responded as he washed his mouth free of toothpaste. He bade goodbye to Lavi before returning to him room to put his paste and brush down. He proceeded to Komui's office then after.

* * *

Komui leaned his chin on his two hands as he awaited for the presenses of the two he had sent Lavi to get. He slightly smiled as he saw Chaoji's figure proceeding towards him. Chaoji took a seat on the long chair in front of Komui's desk as he greeted Komui.

"Good morning, Chaoji," Komui said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Please wait for a moment. Miranda should be here anytime now."

Chaoji was confused. What did Miranda have to do with the reason why Komui called him to his office? Unless, it was a mission awaiting the both of them. At that very thought, Chaoji sighed. He recalled how excited he had been when he was assigned to his first mission. Lenalee had referred him to a hyperactive Duracell bunny. How different it was then and now. Chaoji did not particularly like going onto a mission for he had to be separated with his two close buddies.

It had surprised him to know that his two buddies had survived the whole incident, from Anita's ship to the defeat of the Earl of Millennium. But, to Chaoji, what had been important was that God did not take away the life of his two friends. As he was reminiscing, Miranda had entered the office.

"Good, the two of you are here. Miranda and Chaoji, the two of you will be on a mission to Italy, Sicily. It has been stated the country has been going into the state of drought, when it's winter right now. It might be Innocene. But, according to Lavi, one of the Azraels, which has not been identified as their leader, rei Iceheart, has the power to control fire. We suspect that Rei Iceheart is doing the dirty work..." Komui broke off as Chaoji gritted his teeth. The two of them knew what Komui was about to continue.

"We understand, Komui-san," Miranda said. Komui nodded as the two of them left the office, on the way to Sicily, the place where they were leaving for.

* * *

The scenery changed bit by bit as Chaoji looked out of the frosty window. Miranda twitched about in her seat as her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. Noticing that Miranda had fallen asleep, Chaoji shifted his gaze to look at her. It was awkward on a mission together with her, Chaoji did not bond with her much, and thus, did not know her well. He shifted his gaze back, to look at the changing scenery outside. It was snowing heavily, Chaoji could not help but wonder how it would be a drought in Sicily. His nose felt itchy at that moment before he sneezed. With the low temperature, Chaoji could not help but feel cold, even though he had his cloak and Exorcist uniform on.

Then, a cloak covered his body as his head was lowered. Chaoji looked up to see Miranda covering him with her very own cloak. Chaoji grunted and said, "I don't need it."

"You do." By the time Miranda had finished the sentence, she sneezed. Chaoji sighed, throwing Miranda's cloak back to her. Miranda slightly frowned in defeat as she put her cloak back on. Suddenly, they felt a sudden massive increase in the temperature. Chaoji and Miranda removed their cloaks instantly.

_What's with this sudden change of temperature?!_ Chaoji and Miranda thought, as they felt sweat dripping from the sides of their foreheads. It was warm, a sign that they were nearing Sicily. Then, an announcement sounded.

"We will be arriving at Sicily in the next few minutes. Passengers who are to depart at Sicily, please get ready."

Chaoji shifted his gaze to look at Miranda who simply nodded back at him. They got up from their seats before proceeding to the doors of the train to get off the station. Chaoji opened his water bottle for a sip, feeling the heat.

* * *

Chaoji and Miranda met up with their Finder for the mission, a black-haired female with pink coloured eyes. She greeted them with a smile as her two hands were positioned on the straps of her Finder equipment. She bowed at the two fellow Exorcists. "Good day, Exorcist-sama. I'm your Finder for this mission, Renswa Pixae."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Renswa-san. I'm Miranda Lotto," Miranda introduced herself before pointing at Chaoji. "This is Chaoji Han."

Pixae nodded as she brought them to their accomodation for the mission. She reminded them to be careful at all times, despite their status as Exorcists, as Sicily is the central of the underworld. They stopped in front of a hotel, called, Sicily 101. "This will be your accomodation for the mission, Exorcist-sama."

They entered the hotel as they were being looked at. Miranda and Chaoji rested at the living hall of the hotel as Pixae went to register their details. Soon, Pixae returned with two keys. She handed one to Chaoji and the other to Miranda. She told them that she would be sharing a room with Miranda while Chaoji would be in a seperate room. They nodded before heading to their respective rooms.

* * *

The same three hooded figures stood in front of the hotel that the Exorcists had just entered. Yumi looked up as she removed her hood. Slowly, the trio walked into the hotel as Yumi registered. She slammed their passports on the receptionist's table. "We'll be having two rooms. One for me and the other for the other two."

"Are you sure you want two rooms...?" The receptionist enquired politely, notifying Yumi that they only had one normal room left, after the Exorcists have taken up the other rooms. Yumi glared vehemently at the receptionist.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! I said I wanted two rooms!" Yumi spat loudly, causing her to be stared at. Aaron sighed before walking towards Yumi and flirted with the receptionist. "Relax, Yumi," he murmured.

The receptionist finally gave them their keys to two suites before Sebastian re-appeared. Yumi glanced at him. "We can attack them at nightfall right?"

Sebastian nodded before the girl smirked and laughed evilly. "Be prepared of your wildest adventures, Exorcists!"

* * *

**The Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!**

The same four figures as from the previous chapter were sitting on four different coloured chairs, each representing the colours that they like. White for Rei, blue for Gabriel, pink for Riki and black for Sebastian.

"Welcome to the fourth episode of the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner!" Riki exclaimed excitedly as she stood up from her seat before sitting down again. "Well, the events that happened in this chapter... I can't help but wonder how Allen-kun defeated Earlie!"

"Right..." Gabriel muttered. "Anyway, back to the real purpose of this Question Corner, we have once again, another question from _Kayumi Hirai_. The question is directed to Authoress-san, so, please, welcome Authoress-san!"

The black-haired girl from Chapter Four's Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner reappeared. "Hi! We meet again! So, what's the question, Gabby?"

"The question is: _Are you writing any Allen x Lenalee hints in this fic?_" Gabriel read out from the pathetic white sheet of paper in his hands. Sky nodded enthusiastically.

"You. Kayumi Hirai. I'll kill you. Wasn't this already stated in the answers for the Fourth chapter of the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner?" Sky spat vehemently before disappearing once again to find that mysterious reviewer.

Gabriel and Rei shrugged their shoulders before Rei continued with the next question. "The last question of today's episode is sent in by Neptune-WiNgZ. The question is: Why does Ciel like Lavi out of everyone? We'd be most happy to answer your question, Reviewer-san, but neither Ciel nor Authoress-san is present. So, you have to wait for the next episode when they return."

The Azraels continued with their closing speech. "Since we have no more questions, we see you on the next episode of the Azrael Ask-and-Die Question Corner. Please do not forget to send in your questions."

Sebastian sighed. He did not get any parts in the episode. Ouch.**

* * *

Sky: I have no idea why, but I am the one who is writing all the recent chapters. Since chapter three, I've been writing them. Oh well. It's the joy of writing, isn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Despite the fact that it was written while I was coughing my throat off and having a slight fever. I was under the weather while I wrote this, so some parts might not make any sense. I apologize for this! I should really get back to translating chapter ten of Crash!, I've been slacking for a long time... I finally finished Special A, and there's only one thing I can say. Boring... No offense to all Special A fans who are reading! Actually, I doubt anyone is reading this Author's Notes anyway, although it seems more like ramblings. XDDD Okay, I shall end off here now. It looks really long...**

**Kuro-chan: I'm running out of plot bunnies for this fic! Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
